Technical Field
The present invention relates to a small power generator and a portable electronic apparatus, for example, relates to a small power generator that generates electric power by manual rotation.
Background Art
Various portable electronic apparatuses, such as wireless communication apparatuses including a mobile phone to make calls or send e-mails using a wireless communication function or reproduction apparatuses that reproduce stored music data or display character information, are widely used. All of these portable electronic apparatuses include a battery, and wireless communication or reproduction processing is performed by the electric power from the battery.
Therefore, in general, the portable electronic apparatus is used in a state where the battery is charged by being connected to the household power supply or used in a state where a small battery as a spare external power supply is connected thereto. In any case, however, there is a problem in that communication is not possible when power consumption at the outside increases and the electric power of a predetermined level or more has been used.
In order to solve this problem, a mobile phone including a small power generator (PTL 1) or a portable hand generator connectable to a mobile phone and the like (PTL 2) has been proposed.
However, a sufficient amount of power generation for use in portable electronic apparatuses cannot be obtained from the power generators that have been proposed. In addition, the power generators that have been proposed are not sufficiently small and thin.